Cooking with Kenshin
by XInu KenX
Summary: Kaoru wants to learn how to cook so she asks Kenshin for help. But could there be more than cooking going on in the kitchen? First fanfic .' plz leave good reviews!
1. Prologue

**Cooking with Kenshin**

**Summary**: Kaoru wants to learn how to cook so she asks Kenshin for help. But could there be more than cooking going on in the kitchen? First fanfic .' plz leave good reviews!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**Prologue**

Kaoru was walking down the dojo halls until something caught her nose. Then her stomach growled. "It must be around lunchtime now." Kaoru said with a hand to her stomach.

"Mm…Wow! That smells great Kenshin! What are we having today?" She asked entering the kitchen.

"Oh just the regular fried fish and miso soup along with some turnips I picked this morning." He replied, wiping his sweat on his sleeve.

"Really? Why do the meals you cook taste and smell so good Kenshin? Do you think you can teach me how to cook like you?" She asked, with pleadingpuppy eyes.

Kenshin thought,"_Well she **does** have a problem with cooking. Perhaps I should teach her. I mean who could say no to those pretty eyes of hers._" and was just about to answer until Sanosuke came in.

"Oi Kenshin! What's it today huh!" Sanosuke asked hastily, his mouth almost drooling.

"The regular as usual Sano." Kenshin replied and continued frying the fish.

"What! Again! I'm getting tired of the same thing everyday" Sano complained, but stopped when he took in a deep breath. "Oh well at least the food smells good..."

Kaoru stood there with an annoying look on her face thinking,"_What a freeloader…_"

-.- X -.- X-.- X-.- X-.- X-.- X-.- X -.- X-.- X-.- X-.- X-.-

Sano was the first on to finish."Mmm…That was good Kenshin,even though it's the same thing as usual." He yawned then said, "Oh ,and if you're wondering where Yahiko is, he's staying and helping out at the Akabeko for a few days." Then yawned again. "Well I'm gonna go back to my place and take a nap. See ya later!" He yelled as he walked out of the Kamiya dojo gates.

"Thank you for cooking again Kenshin. I would cook, but…you know." Kaoru said with her head down.

"Oh that's right! Kaoru-dono, how aboutIshow you how to cook your first tasty meal starting tomorrow ok? Kaoru got excited.

"You mean it? Yeees! Thank you Kenshin!" Then she hugged Kenshin's neck and placed a small kiss on Kenshin's cheek. She let go of Kenshin and backed away realizing what she just did. "Ah..uh…sorry about that Kenshin. I just got excited and all.." Kenshin smiled.

"It is all right Kaoru-dono. I know you are excited." Kaoru smiled back and blushed a little. Kenshin saw her blush and he started blushing too which made Kaoru blush even more.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

**A/N**: So how was it for the first chapter? My first fanfic,so plz leave me good reviews so I can be motivated. Oh and I will try to update whenever I have at least 2 hours of undisturbed free time.


	2. The herb

**Cooking with Kenshin**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**The herb**

The soft singing of birds could be heard in the early morning. Perhaps a little too early for a certain assistant master of the Kamiya Kashin style.

"Mm...? Kenshin what are you doing in my room, and what time is it? I'm still sleepy.." Kenshin smiled.

"Um..I'm sorry I went in your room without you knowing, but you must get up and go grocery shopping with me remember?" Kaoru was still very sleepy and very confused.

"Oo..ah..? What...oh right! You go wait outside and I'll join you in a few minutes ok?" And with that Kenshin went outside on the porch to wait for her. But after a while, Kenshin got worried.

"_Kaoru-dono has been in there for over 20 minutes. What could she be doing in there. I must go see if she is all right._" Kenshin thought, as he slowly slid open Kaoru's shoji. What he saw gave him a terrible scare. Kaoru was lying a few feet away from her futon and she wasn't moving. Kenshin rushed over and shook Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono! Are you all right!"

"OOOH KENSHIN! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Kaoru said, pretty shaken up, "There were men in my room..and they attacked me and.."

"MEN? ATTACKING YOU? Are you injured anywhere!" Kenshin yelled frantically and did a full body search for any injuries. He was confused because there were no signs of Kaoru being attacked. What he didn't realized was that his hands were a little too close to Kaoru's unbandaged breasts. Kenshin could feel Kaoru's ki growing stronger until..

_SLAP!_

"ORORORORO!" Kenshin managed to squeak until he made contact with the wall.

"KENSHIN YOU BAKA! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH EXPLAINING THAT IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" Kaoru yelled, then she pushed the oroing Kenshin outside her room to get dressed.

OROXOROXOROXOROXOROXOROXOROXOROXOROXORO

After everything was cleared up, Kenshin decided to stay home since he had a big stingy hand mark on his face. He gave Kaoru a list of groceries to buy and off she went.

While in town, Kaoru kept on thinking how close Kenshin's hands were. She started to have her own fantasy about Kenshin, and imagined that he put his hands on her breasts on purpose. But she soon realized that Kenshin was too thick-headed to be like that and continued wandering through the market.

As Kaoru was walking through, she met an old lady who sold all kinds of herbs. Kaoru was interested so she came to the old lady's small stand.

"Hello there young lady. What would you like to purchase?" Asked the old lady.

"Oh I just wanted to browse around and.."Kaoru paused, she seemed interested in this one medicinal herb. "What's this?" She asked and the old lady replied.

"I see you are interested in the 'True Nature' herb. It works almost like truth serum except it's just a little stronger. Most people who buy this herb uses it on the person they love." The old lady winked andKaoru almost blushed. It was like the old lady knewthe situation she's in.

"Um...ok I would like to purchase one container please." Kaoru said, but the old woman refused to accept her money.

"It's quite all right young lady. I can see in your eyes that you are in love with someone. Now go on." The old lady told Kaoru.

At home, Kaoru was reading the instructions on the container. It read, "Put 1/5 of the container into a bowl and grind until it turns to powder." Kaoru did exactly as it said and decided to add them to Kenshin's tea.

Kenshin was showing Kaoru how to chop the vegetables properly and how to cook the tofu. Lunch was finally done and it smelled great. Kenshin and Kaoru were just about to eat until Kaoru asked Kenshin if he could go into her room and get her hairpin. He did what he was asked. Right when he left, Kaoru sneaked the herb into Kenshin's tea.

"Kaoru-dono? I couldn't find your hairpin anywhere in your room." Kenshin said just while sitting down.

"It's ok Kenshin. I'll find it later." Kaoru answered smiling.

During lunch, Kaoru was willing Kenshin to take a sip of his tea. Finally, Kenshin picked up his tea cup and took a sip. He started showing signs that he was having a headache a few minutes after sipping his tea.

"Are you ok Kenshin? Kaoru asked playing along.

"Uhh...I...just have a little headache." Kenshin replied. "I think I will just go to my room and rest a while."

"Ok Kenshin. You do that. If you need anything just call for me all right?" Kaoru told Kenshin.

"I will Kaoru-dono." he said a little groggily and walked to his room leaving Kaoru eating her lunch alone.

Later, while Kaoru was cleaning up the dishes, she heard a deep yet familiar voice behind her. She could hear the voice coming closer saying, "There you are. I've been looking for you." as the voice wrapped his arms around her. Kaoru turned her head around and saw it was Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" she asked

"Yes...my love?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N:** Ok here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was really busy with school and everything. But here it is so...ENJOY!


End file.
